


Happy Surprises

by Longlivemystories



Series: Gorillaz [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anxiety, Candles, Couples Bathing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: 2D wants to have a nice Valentine's Day with Russel :)





	Happy Surprises

2D was absolutely buzzing. Any minute, his boyfriend was going to walk through the door and they'd celebrate valentine's day together in the best way he could think of. He stopped staring longingly at the front door and finally went back into the bathroom to light the rest of the candles. It was purely coincedentle that they happened to be christening their new bathtub on Valentine' Day.   
The sound of the door opening and closing startled the vocalist and he hurried out to the living room in time to see Trella setting her keys on the table as she went into the kitchen. He couldn't help feeling disappointed, but followed her into the kitchen.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Trell," he greeted, leaning against one of the counters.  
"Same to you, 2D!" she responded happily, offering him a grin while she prepared a cup of tea. "Anything planned for you and Russel?" she inquired, putting the kettle on the stove.  
He nodded eagerly, unable to repress a smile. "Just thought a bath would be nice."  
"Ooh, romantic," she teased, pulling her hair out of a braid and stuffing it into a messy bun.   
"Y-Yeah, I guess," he mumbled, cheeks turning pink as he lowered his gaze. "What about you and Noodle?"  
"Not sure. Noodle said she had something planned when I got home from work, but she said she wouldn't be back until a little while," she told him, shrugging. "Wanna see what I got her, though?" When he nodded, she motioned for him to follow her. "I bought it weeks ago when I saw it in a shop on my way home from work," she explained, pulling a small box out of a bottom drawer, under her pants.   
When she opened the box, it revealed a charm bracelet with quite a few different animals, ranging from a snail to an elephant. 2D grinned, knowing full well the guitarist would absolutely adore the gift.  
"That's really cute," he commented, lightly flipping the penguin around so it was facing the right way.  
Trella smiled happily. "Thanks! The money that was used to pay for it goes towards a charity to help endangered species," she told him.  
"Definitely tell her that," he said, nodding.   
The sound of someone else entering the house stole his attention and he hurried out, only vaguely hearing Trella put the bracelet away. His heart soared when he saw his boyfriend carrying groceries into the house. Russel glanced over at him, then did a double take and grinned.  
"Hey, babe," he greeted, putting the bags on their table before lightly kissing his cheek.  
"H-Hi," 2D murmured, biting the inside of his cheek from excitement.  
"Hi! Bye!" Noodle called out, rushing passed the couple.   
Russel chuckled lowly. "Hey, you said you had a surprise?" he mentioned.  
"Yes!" the singer confirmed, pulling the larger man towards the bathroom.  
The drummer paused before a grin spread across his face. "I love it, 'D, but don't you think the water is going to be cold?"  
2D's grin quickly disappeared and he rushed over to the water. After a moment, he pulled the stopper and quickly pushed Russel back out.  
"It's not ready!" he exclaimed, shutting the door and soon Russel could hear the water going again.   
The larger man shook his head, smiling to himself as he went back into the kitchen to put the groceries away. He heard the smaller man come back out and soon felt a tug on his shirt.  
"Are you ready now?" Russel inquired, looking over his shoulder at the taller man.  
When 2D nodded, they went into the bathroom again.  
"This is really nice, 'D," Russel commented, pulling his shirt off once the door was locked.   
2D didn't respond, only undressed hismself and slid into the tub, after Russel. He leaned back against the large man and sighed softly.   
"It feels good," he mumbled.  
Hands slipped around the small waist and Russel pulled him closer, resting his head on his shoulder. He hummed an agreement, placing a few light kisses on the still dry skin. 2D leaned up against him more, a flutter in his chest travelling down to his groin. This wasn't where he was planning this to go, at least no so fast, but it wasn't like he was complaining. He turned slightly to kiss Russel's cheek, which was returned with a deep embrace.   
Russel helped the vocalist turn around in the tub so he was sitting on the drummer's lap more easily.   
"You want a cig?" Russel mumbled into 2D's neck, lightly massaging his partner's thighs.  
Without responding, the lanky man reached behind him on the window sill and grabbed the pack he'd left there earlier. Thank God for that. He lit one up and his body accepted the smoke. Russel breathed in when 2D exhaled and he clutched 2D's thigh a little more tightly.  
2D shuddered and pressed closer, feeling Russel's arousal beneath him clearly. Slipping a hand between the taller man's thighs, Russel gently, almost teasingly massaged around his most sensitive area. 2D whined, the stress of setting up today's surprise getting to him now. He tried moving his hips into Russel's hands, but there was no giving in on the drummer's end.  
"What's the rush?" he mumbled into 2D's ear, able to feel the heat radiating from his partner's face.   
"Cold water," he grumbled, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck to move closer.   
"True, true," Russel agreed, grinning a bit before placing more kisses along his neck and shoulder.  
2D let out a somewhat high mewl when Russel finally gave in and started massaging and teasing 2D's center. The taller man clutched at Russel's back, pressing more and more into thick fingers.   
"Hhngh, R-Russ," he groaned.   
He was so pent up from the day that this felt like absolute heaven. Unfortunately, it was ended far too quickly and 2D pouted in disagreement.  
"What? You're upset you came?" Russel teased, noting the look. "Or are you upset you came so quickly?" he added, forehead pressed against a somewhat sweaty one.  
"The latter," he grumbled, coming down from the glorious high.   
"Oh baby, what about me says you'll only cum once, hm?" he inquired, a playful sparkle in his eye. "This water is never gunna get cold with how hot we're gunna get," he teased.  
"Oh my god I can't believe you just said that," the blue-haired man wheezed, trying so hard not to laugh.  
He laughed and gripped 2D's butt. "You ready?" he asked, looking up at his clearly embarrassed boyfriend.  
The taller man nodded, hair somewhat hiding his blushing face. It took a moment to position themselves, but soon 2D's body was shivering with pleasure again. He wasn't so used to this position, but it wasn't so bad once he became used to it. It involved a lot more hip work on his part, though he didn't mind so much. Russel had a bad habit of teasing the poor vocalist to no ends when it came to denying him the pleasure he so badly craved, especially after a stressful day. Now he was more in control and could slow down or speed up as he pleased. He'd have to mention this preference later. For now, however, his mind simple wasn't working as smoothly as it should. It was fogged with bliss and nothing was going to lift it from his head.  
Russel's hands gripped 2D's hips tightly, helping him every once in a while to lift up instead of a constant back and forth motion. He grunted lightly when 2D squeezed him, probably on accident, but damn did it feel good. He looked up at the vocalist. As much as 2D wanted to hide his face, he'd every so often hang his head back, moving the hair out of the way. The drummer loved him like this. Completely free and having a good time. It was rare nowadays, but whatever he could do to help him, he did. Who cares if it helped him a little, too?  
Russel reached down again, managing to tuck his hand between them so he could rub the ball of nerves between 2D's legs.  
"R-Russ!" 2D exclaimed, nails digging into Russel's back at the sudden burst of pleasure surging through him.   
There was no way he could last much longer like this. It wasn't until Russel grunted in pain and jerked his body forward that he remembered he had a cigarette.  
"R-Russ!" 2D repeated, this time worry clear in his voice.  
"Heh, I'm okay, babe," Russel reassured him, wiping off the now cold ashes from his shoulder before pressing thick lips to thin ones.  
2D didn't seem too sure, but then Russel started moving his hips and thumb again and he lost sight of anything else. He dropped the cigarette on the window sill now so it was out of the way and sat up a little more on his knees so Russel could take better control. He was vaguely aware of the water sloshing out of the tub, but he really didn't care; he could clean it up later.   
Suddenly, his felt his weight shift too much towards Russel and his knees slipped out. He grunted, falling ontop of the drummer. Russel let out a shaky breath, slowly helping 2D back up.  
"You okay?" he murmured, hoping he hadn't bruised 2D's hips on accident.  
2D nodded sheepishly. "Y-You?"  
"It's gunna take a lot more than just a slip to hurt me, love," he reassured the singer, rubbing his back lovingly.   
After a short moment of contemplaying, 2D, who was already off of Russel now, tentatively took Russel in his hands and started stroking. He watched the drummer for a bit, making sure he was doing it at least somewhat right. Handjobs or even blowjobs weren't regular things for him, but he wanted to make up for hurting him, twice.  
"Mm, fuck," Russel groaned, head bent back, chest heaving.   
The singer hadn't realized how erotic this was, feeling his belly burn from want. It didnt take long for him to climb back on. This time, they both moved faster, with a yearning that meant they were both close to reaching their goals.   
"2D, fuck," Russel choked out.  
2D reached his climax first, but then the pulsing from it pushed Russel over the edge.   
They sat there a moment, both just trying to catch their breath and find their hold on reality. Finally, Russel cupped 2D's face and lovingly kissed him. 2D happily returned the embrace, his chest fluttery and light.  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Russel mumbled against his lips.  
"Happy Valentine's Day," 2D repeated softly, eyes closed with contentment.


End file.
